percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Quiver Ch 1
Chapter 1: Nothing But Bad News It was early December and I was counting the days until winter break. It was my last year of high school and the councilors were telling us to send out our college applications. However with my dyslexia it wasn’t easy for me to get good grades and because of my ADHD I couldn’t sit still in class. In fact ever since my adventures during the summer I had been waiting to test out the blessing that my father had given me. After my recovery during my trip to the Underworld, my father visited me in my sleep. Flashback “Hello my son,” said my father to me. I wasn’t sure where we were, but we were in a park sitting on a bench with me in my pajamas and him in a jogging suit. I really couldn’t tell if I was even dreaming. “Nice job escaping the Underworld, but it took you longer than I thought it would. Aren’t you the one that prides himself on being the fastest there is?” “I was the fastest ever before you gave me your blessing,” I smiled back. “And thank you for the eight balls, they really helped my friends.” “Ya, I had to explain to Poseidon where I got them, but he took it pretty well. He even thanked me for finding a way to get them to go to different locations. His old ones only went straight up,” he laughed before making a straight face. “About the blessing, I have to talk to you about that.” “What, can I not use it anymore? Dad, that was the fastest I have ever gone and I don’t want to lose that,” I yelled at him as I really did enjoy that rush of speed. “No, you can still use it. In fact you can use it whenever you want, I trust you. But I have to warn you, nothing is suppose to be able to move that fast except the gods and if you push yourself to hard then your body could literally break apart going at 800 mph. Now I cut it off before that happened last time but I’m a busy guy and I can’t always be watching you. Only use that power if you really think you need it; any gift given to you is not a toy and should be cherished. Take care and when you wake up check your pockets; Travis is taking a picture of someone out of your wallet.” That’s when I woke up and punched him in the nose. flashback As the last bell rang, I walked into the busy halls and headed into the open courtyard of the school. As I headed to the bus I saw a flash of silver hair and a pair of arms wrap around my neck. “There you are Slowpoke, do you know how long I have been waiting for you?” I knew exactly who it was because only one person ever called me Slowpoke. “Hello Megan, I missed you…I mean what are you doing here?” I asked her as she let go of me and put on that expressionless face that she always had on around anyone that wasn’t close to her. “We have a problem,” she said, but as she was about to say something else a few kids in front of the gym started yelling fight fight fight. “Great, now we have another one.” As I pushed my way into the group of people ready to take down a monster or something. Instead I saw a kid, maybe fourteen or so and he couldn’t have been taller than 5 foot. He was holding up his fists against one of the guys on the football team. “Come on you ape, you think you can take me down. I’ll show you who’s boss,” the short kid said as the jock just looked at him with a cocky smile on his face. When he turned to face his fellow teammates as if to say this is a joke, a punch hit him right in the gut and he was on his knees in pain as another fist came into contact with his head and he was out cold. He motioned for the other kids to take him on when I saw Megan walk up to him. “You moron,” she said as she grabbed his hand and within a second she flipped him onto the ground and dragged him away into the school. I followed after them and we walked into an empty class room where we were met by a guy about my height, but with blond hair and green eyes. “Nolan, the guy on the ground here is John Abrams, son of Ares; the guy over there is Jake and he will be your stand in for about a week.” “Stand in?” I asked not sure what she meant. The guy walked up to me and took a hard look before circling around me as if trying to remember all my features. He then stopped in front of me and closed his eyes. As if by magic his hair and eye color began to change to match my own and before long I thought I was looking in a mirror. “What’s going on?” “Jake is a son of Aphrodite, he can change his appearance to match your while we are away on our mission. That is why we are here,” Megan said before taking a deep breath. “Malcolm has gone missing.” Chapter 2: A Friend in Need [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111